Creamy's Drag Race All Stars Season 3
Creamy's Drag Race All Stars Season 3 is the second season of fan drag race spin-off Creamy's Drag Race All Stars made by CreamAlaMode. It consist of 10 contestants and TBA episodes. The winner of this season is TBA. The winner gets $200,000 and get added to the Hall of Skinniness Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: "All Stars Variety Show" Episode 1: "All Stars Variety Show" Airdate: October 21st 2019 *Guest Judge: Mrs. Banjee Mateo *Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental *Mini Challenge Winner: Ray Gunn *Mini Challenge Prize: $1,000 dollars *Maxi Challenge: Perform an act for the All Stars Variety Show *Top 2 All-Stars: BeBe Gunn and Talia Joice *Bottom Two: Clea Crisp and Concealerz *Lip-Sync Song: "Venus" by Bananarama *Lip-Sync Winner: Talia Joice *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: Clea Crisp Episode 2: "Cream of the Crop" Episode 2: "Cream of the Crop" Airdate: October 22nd 2019 *Guest Judge: Naomi Smalls *Maxi Challenge: Act in a show called Cream of the Crop *Top 2 All-Stars: Liana the Skinny Legend and Ray Gunn *Bottom Two: Concealerz and Nebula *Lip-Sync Song: "Boys" by Charli XCX *Lip-Sync Winner: Ray Gunn *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: Concealerz Episode 3: "Snatch Game" Episode 3: "Snatch Game" Airdate: October 23rd 2019 *Guest Judge: Some of my favorite youtubers that shall go unnamed *Maxi Challenge: Snatch Game *Top 2 All-Stars: Crème Brulee and Tammie Balenciaga *Bottom Three: Ray Gunn, Liana the Skinny Legend, and Nebula *Lip-Sync Song: "Famous" by Charli XCX *Lip-Sync Winner: Tammie Balenciaga *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: Ray Gunn Episode 4: "Pop Art Ball" Episode 4: "Pop Art Ball" Airdate: October 24th 2019 *Guest Judge: Lady Gaga *Maxi Challenge: Pop Art Ball *Top 2 All-Stars: BeBe Gunn and Tammie Balenciaga *Bottom Two: Beachy Girl and Liana the Skinny Legend *Lip-Sync Song: "How to Be a Heart Breaker" by Marina *Lip-Sync Winner: Tammie Balenciaga *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: Beachy Girl Episode 5: "Red Carpet Makeovers" Episode 5: "Red Carpet Makeovers" Airdate: October 25th 2019 *Guest Judge: Aquaria *Maxi Challenge: Makeover one of your friends into a red carpet star *Top 2 All-Stars: Liana the Skinny Legend and Crème Brulee *Bottom Three: Nebula, Talia Joice, BeBe Gunn *Lip-Sync Song: "The Monster" by Rihanna *Lip-Sync Winner: Liana the Skinny Legend *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: BeBe Gunn Episode 6: "Marina and The Drag Queens" Episode 6: "Marina and The Drag Queens" Airdate: October 30th 2019 *Guest Judge: Marina *Maxi Challenge: Perform with Marina as "Marina and The Drag Queens *Top 2 All-Stars: Liana the Skinny Legend and Talia Joice *Bottom Three: Nebula, Tammie Balenciaga, Crème Brulee *Lip-Sync Song: "Oh No!" by Marina *Lip-Sync Winner: Liana the Skinny Legend *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: Nebula Episode 7: "Finale" Episode 7: "Finale" Airdate: October 31st 2019 *Guest Judge: Cupcakke *Maxi Challenge: Make your own verse for Rupaul's Super Queen *Top 2 All-Stars: Tammie Balenciaga and Crème Brulee *Eliminated: Liana the Skinny Legend and Talia Joice *Lip-Sync Song: "The Edge of Glory" by Lady Gaga *Creamy's Drag Race All Stars 3 Winner: Tammie Balenciaga *Runner-Up: Liana the Skinny Legend Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:Creamy's Drag Race